League of legends: Runeterra's Eclipse
by Xana Shadow
Summary: a swordsman with a unique power travels Runeterra, he seeks to get stronger to fulfill the legacy of a dear friend. what shall happen to him? find out. (I suck at summary)
1. CH1 Shurima

**Third POV:**

In the desert, as the mountains of sands are moved by the winds, a lone figure walks through the deserts.

The figure is wearing a knight armor and a helmet with two slits for the eyes and a cage jaw, what was unique about him was a blue hodded cape and a big long sword on his back, the blade was pure black with pure white edges.

"Dammit" the figure said as he walked through the deserts "sun... you are a jerk!" he raised his hand blocking some light.

He kept walking for a few minutes before hearing voices, he saw four horses running towards him "urghh finally".

The horses reached him but they started circling him, he saw four men on them all wearing leather armor and having a few melee weapons.

"Oh look boys, we got ourselves a traveler" the leader smirked "he looks like he's in trouble".

The other three chuckled "hey boss, why don't we put him out of his misery".

 _"Just what I need, thieves"_ the knight thought sarcastically.

"You know, maybe you're right, that sword does look expensive after all" the leader started eyeing the sword.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever" the knight replied "hey listen is there a village near by?".

"Yeah" the leader said "It's right back there, but I'm pretty sure you realize we won't give you a ride" the three others started laughing slightly.

"Good" he replied which made the four thieves look at him in confusion as he grabbed the handle of his sword "because I wasn't gonna ask for one".

 **Time skip:**

In a village that lies in the desert, a horse walks up to the village with the knight on top of it.

"That was kind of pathetic" he said as he stopped near a bar "those fools were barley worth the horses they were riding".

He jumped down from the horse, after tieing it he walked into the bar and moved through the tables.

Some took glances at him but returned to what they were doing, he reached the counter and sat there besides someone but he didn't see who they were.

"So what can I get for you stranger?" Asked the tender.

"Just water" the knight replied making the bar tender raise an eyebrow but he still brought out a cup and filled it.

He handed it to the knight "that will be one coin of gold".

"Alright" he checked and realized that he doesn't even have one coin "Oh come on".

The bar tender frowned and was about to pull the cup but the person besides the knight talked "here" he threw a golden coin, the bar tender took the coin and left the cup.

The knight looked at the person besides him, it was a young man with short slightly messy blonde hair, he was wearing traveling clothes and a gauntlet with a blue crystal on top of it.

"Uhmm... thanks?" The knight said grabbing the cup, he raised his helmet enough only to expose his mouth and took a drink.

"No problem" the young man said before standing up "well I got to go" with that, the young man left.

The knight looked at where that guy was for a second before turning back to his drink.

"So" the knight looked at the bar tender "I have a question, what is the nearest nation to this place".

The bar tender scratched his chin "well, there's either Freljord, The Kumungu jungle or if you're willing to go a few extra miles then Piltover".

"Well... I was already at the Freljord, so it's either the bug filled sweaty jungle or the air conditioned Piltover" it only took him a few seconds to decide "Piltover it is".

The knight sat the cup down, he adjusted his helmet and stood up "if you see that guy again, thank him for me".

He walked outside and went to his horse, however before he untie it he heard screaming "what's going on" he looked at where the scream came from to see people running away from "are those... zombies?".

True to his words, the people were being attacked by undead creatures, they wore black leather armor with big shoulder pads, their faces and skin were completely pale and their eyes were empty.

They were swinging old and some broken weapons, there was about 20 of them.

He saw the guy from before fighting them, his gauntlet was glowing and it created a blue energy bow, he was firing magical arrows at them.

A kid was running away but ended up falling, the guy saw him and in a flash appeared besides him and shot the one behind the kid.

"Are you alright?" He helped the kid up who nodded "then get out of here" the kid nodded and immediately left.

The guy looked up and saw three of them approach him quickly.

He was about to raise his bow but the knight appeared between the zombies, he grabbed his sword and swung in a full circle striking all of them.

Once they were all down, the boy looked at the knight "Uhmm... thanks?".

"No problem" the knight chuckled, he then turned to the rest of the zombies and dashed towards them.

He dodged a few swings and cut one of them in half, one of them came behind him but was shot by a magical arrow.

He started swinging his sword cuting them down one by one tell there was only three of them "time to finish this".

He reeled back his sword and the edges shined, he swung it and a big arc of light shot forward and cut the last three.

The blonde guy whistled "that was pretty cool".

"Thanks" the knight sheathed his sword "so do you have any idea what's that about?".

"Actually that's what I'm here for" the knight looked at the blonde guy as he explained "you see a sorcerer stole a necromancy staff from Azir's dungeon, I traced him to an old tomb near here but I didn't think he would attack the villages".

"Stealing from the Emperor of the sands himself" the knight replied "That's just plain stupid".

"Well thanks for the help" the blonde guy then turned away and started walking "I got to go get that guy before he hurts innocent people".

"Hold on" the knight said making the blonde guy stop "... I'm coming with you".

The guy raised an eyebrow "you are? But why?".

The knight shrugged "I got nothing better to do so might as well help you out".

"Well... " the guy looked uncertain.

"Plus you can guess that they'll be much more of these guys" the knight pointed at the defeated zombies "so you'll need the help".

After a few seconds of thinking the guy replied "you have a point, so alright" he then turned to the knight with a smile "but first, introductions" he raised his hand "I'm Ezreal".

The knight pulled down his hood, he then removed his helmet revealing his features.

He was slightly older than Ezreal, had hair almost the same length, but his hair was pitch black and near the tips it turns to a shade of white.

He raised his and and shook Ezreal's "I'm Torian... Torian Twilight".

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, please comment in anyway you like and tell me if you want me to continue the** **story.)**


	2. CH2 Tomb Of The Dead

**Third POV:**

Ezreal and Torian were on their horses making their way through the deserts towards the tomb.

"So?" Torian broke the silence "what's this guy after exactly?".

"He didn't like how Azir was ruling the nation so he thinks he can save it if he was ruling it" Ezreal didn't look away from the road.

"So... it's some idiot with God complex?" Torian asked.

"That would sum it up yeah" Ezreal shrugged.

"If only I had a coin for every time I fought one of those" Torian sighed.

"Hey I have a question" Ezreal looked back at Torian "that thing you did with your sword, what was it? Magic?".

Torian shook his head "No, I don't use that, it's... a natural talent".

"So you can naturally control light?" Ezreal raised an eyebrow.

"You can say that".

Ezreal whistled "That's pretty awesome".

 _"If only you knew what it did to me"_ Torian thought to himself.

After a few minutes, the tomb came into view, it was at the side of a mountain, the gates had royal trimming and two statues besides them both about Shuriman warriors.

"That looks a little fancy for a tomb" Torian noted as they stopped and hopped off.

"It's not the tomb, it's what's inside it" Ezreal said while tieing his horse "it also works as a graveyard for a few nobles".

"So it's the perfect place to start a zombie apocalypse" Torian said as he stood in front of the gates.

"Yup" Ezreal replied standing besides him "so let's go in".

They both put their hands on the giant gates, each one taking a side, they started pushing and the doors screeched as it opened.

Once it was fully open they saw a stone hallway with lit torches on each side of the wall.

"This looks peaceful" Torian said sarcastically "but then again I've been to creeper places".

"You and me both" Ezreal said as he started walking forward "well let's go".

"Sure" Torian said as he started following Ezreal.

Somewhere in the tomb an old man with long white hair, wearing tattered robes and holding a staff with a green crystal on it was looking at a purple orb that showed Ezreal and Torian.

"So Azir sent children to stop me, I knew he was a fool" the man chuckled "No matter, they'll be dead before they get here".

Back with those two, they've been walking through the hallway for a few minutes of silence until they reached a gate that reveals a long norrow bath made of stone, on the other side was an entrance to a bigger chamber.

They stopped at the beginning "It's a little too quiet" Ezreal said as he looked over the path.

"Don't say that, every time someone says that something bad happens" Torian said.

Ezreal rolled his eyes "come on, that's only in movies".

However, once they entered and walked a couple of steps, a stone wall dropped at the entrance behind them completely sealing them in.

They looked at the wall then at each other, even with the helmet, Ezreal was sure Torian was glaring at him.

The stone floor behind them started crumbling and falling, they saw it and immediately started running at the other end.

"For the record, I blame you!" Torian said while still running.

The stones were falling too fast and before they reach the other side the ones under them crumbled and they started falling.

But then Torian grabbed Ezreal's hand "Hold on!" He said while grabbing his sword and pulling it out.

Suddenly a clawed hand of darkness shot from near Torian towards the edge of the gate and grabbed it, the darkness then connected to Torian's sword.

They came to a stop from falling, Ezreal looked bellow him and saw spikes and a few skeletons.

The hand then started shrinking in length bringing them closer to the edge, when they were close enough Torian pulled with all his strength sending them both over the edge and in the big chambers.

Torian groaned and looked at Ezreal "are you alright?".

Ezreal stood up checking himself "Yeah I'm ok" he said and then looked at Torian in a little shock "was that darkness you just used".

"Yeah" Torian answered "truth is... I can use both light and dark".

"Wait, back up!" Said Ezreal doing a time out motion "both light and dark, but how? Those two elements can't mix".

"I don't know how it happens but it does" Torian shrugged "but I'm not complaining".

"And you control them naturally too" Ezreal pointed out before smirking "do you have any idea how many laws of logic and nature you're breaking by just breathing?".

Torian laughed "you're not the first person to say that".

They heard groaning and moving, they looked and saw zombies standing before them just like the ones from before.

"So we beat those to get to the bad guy" Torian said getting into stance.

"Yeah pretty much" Ezreal said activating his gauntlet and aiming at the zombies.

"Urghh great" said Torian as he dodged a strike and cut a zombie in half "isn't it Kindred's job to make sure the dead doesn't come back".

"I said the same thing" chuckled Ezreal charging a big shot and taking down both of them "but their busy in the Shadow Isles".

Torian ducked under a strike and cut down the one that attacked him, he then held his sword backwards and thrust it behind him stabbing one that was going to sneak on him.

"Urghh is Mordekiser trying to make an undead army again?" Torian said pulling out his sword.

"Yeah and- wait again?" Ezreal asked dodging a strike and shooting the one that attacked him "that happened before?".

"Yeah it did" Torian slipped between two of them and beheaded one from behind, the other one turned around but only for an arm of darkness to grab his head and smash it to a wall.

Two of them tried to get to Ezreal but he teleported behind them and shot a charge up arrow taking down both of them "then how come he didn't attack anyone?".

Torian was surrounded by four of them, he waved his sword around and four spikes of darkness appeared and shot forward taking down all of them.

"Let's just say I paid a visit to the Shadow Isles a few weeks ago" Torian said then looked around "Oh... we're done".

Ezreal and Torian were now standing in an embty room with defeated zombies surrounding them.

"That went better than I thought" Ezreal said walking up to the gates of the next room.

"Just don't Jinx it by saying something you shouldn't" Torian replied walking besides Ezreal while resting his sword on his shoulder.

They entered what appears to be a royal chambers, there were billers holding the high roof of the big room.

On the other side of the room was an old man with long white hair, wearing tattered robes and holding a staff with a green crystal on it was glaring at them.

"So you're more than just children" he said "I'm surprised you're still alive".

"Listen pal, just give up and no one has to get hurt" Ezreal said.

"Did anyone actually did what you ask when you said that" Torian said which made Ezreal give him a look.

"I would rather die than to follow that Idiot Azir, I can bring Shurima to greatness I-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all before" Torian cut the sorcerer off "listen, let's just get this over with, I don't want to listen to some speech about yourself".

"You'll pay for that child" the sorcerer raised the staff and pointed the sharp edge to his heart.

"Don't-" Ezreal couldn't finish his warning as the sorcerer stabbed the staff into his chest.

A blinding green light shined from him as bones from around the room gathered around him and merged with him.

When the light died down, in the sorcerer's place stood a giant undead monster.

It had pale white skin that stuck to it's bones, in fact it didn't look like it had any flesh at all, it had green glowing eyes and it had the staff connected to it's chest.

"Wow" said Ezreal looking at the monster "that has to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen".

Torian shrugged "meh, top five for me".

The creature jumped and brought down it's giant arms trying to crush them.

They both jumped away just in time but then it swept it's arm at Torian sending him to a pillar.

Before he hits it, Torian created a shield of darkness that protected him as he broke through the pillar.

Torian groaned while removing ruble from himself "ok, he's strong" he noted.

The creature swung at Ezreal who flashed behind it, he shoot a few arrows but they didn't have an effect.

It turned around trying to strike Ezreal but he jumped back.

The monster was going to charge again but an attack of light struck it's eyes blinding it making it start scratching it's eyes.

Ezreal looked at Torian who walked up to him "you alright?".

"Yeah" Torian said "but we need a plan".

"I think I have one" replied Ezreal as he pointed at the staff "the staff is what's keeping him together, we take it out and he falls apart, but we need to keep him still".

"Leave that to me, you just be ready to take that staff" said Torian before dashing towards the left "hey ugly!" He yelled drawing the attention of the monster that just regained it's sight.

It raised it's arm and tried to crush him but he jumped away, when the arm connected with the floor Torian summoned several spikes of darkness and shot them at the arm implanting them and the arm to the ground.

The monster roared in pain and tried to remove it's arm but failed, Torian then jumped to the right and the monster swept it's other arm at him.

Torian rolled under the strike while the arm collided with a wall, he stood up, summoned several spikes of darkness and implanted them in the other arm making it stuck to the wall.

Torian's body then was covered in light, he flashed between the monster's legs and ended up behind it.

He swung his sword and sent a slash of light at the backs of both the monster's knees.

The monster fell on it's knees and Torian called to Ezreal "Now!".

Ezreal then flashed in front of the monster and grabbed the staff in it's chest.

He started pulling with all his might, after a few seconds the staff was pulled out and Ezreal stumbled backwards.

After the staff was gone, the creature roared in pain then froze in it's place, it's body then crumbled and left just the sorcerer.

The man got up panting "No... I'm not supposed to lose..." he panted shaking "I... am suppose to lead Shurima into greatness... I AM-"

He was cut off by Torian who slammed the butt of his handle into the back of his head.

"Annoying" Torian said as he sheathed his sword while Ezreal walked up besides him "like I said, idiot with God complex".

 **Time skip:**

Ezreal and Torian were back in the village, the sorcerer was out cold tied up near them.

Ezreal was holding the staff while Torian was checking his horse "you sure you don't want to join me? I'm sure Azir will give you a handsome reward for helping me out".

"Thanks but no thanks" replied Torian before jumping on his horse "No offense to Azir but I'd rather not stay in this desert heat longer than I have to".

"Hey you can control darkness, can't you create shade for yourself?" Ezreal asked.

Torian fell silent for a few seconds until the sound of his armored hand smacking the forehead of his helmet was heard all over the village.

"How could I not think of that!?!" He yelled.

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh "hey can I ask you something?".

"Sure" Torian replied.

"Do you know the Institute of war?" Ezreal asked.

"Yes" Torian nodded.

"So you know about the league of legends?" Ezreal asked receiving a nod of confirmation "you know, I'm a champion, maybe we can go together and I can give out a good word for you, give you a chance to join".

Torian laughed and shook his head "sorry, but that's not for me, I'd rather keep traveling for now, hopefully we'll meet again, for drinks and not stopping some mad psycho" he said before turning his horse and speeded away.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ezreal yelled, he then watched as Torian left "so that's Ionia's abomination huh?" He mumbled, in truth Ezreal knew who Torian was after seeing his powers in the tomb but kept quiet to see what kind of person Torian was, and he did "Honestly... Ionia can not be more wrong about him" he smirked.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	3. CH3 Piltover

**Third POV:**

Torian just entered Piltover, he ditched his horse to not draw much attention and was walking through the streets.

"Ahhhh Piltover" sighed Torian, he had his hood down and his helmet was strapped to his waist "the sights, the beauty" he said looking around "but most importantly... air conditioning".

He walked up to a Café and sat on one of tables outside, after a few seconds a waiter appeared.

"Hello sir, can I get you anything?" He asked looking at Torian.

"Yeah, I'd like a chocolate milkshake please" replied Torian.

The waiter relaxed, he was nervous because of Torian's armor and sword but his way of talking changed that "right away".

The waiter left and Torian was left alone sitting in his table, he started looking around at the sights around him.

After a few minutes the waiter came back with his drink and sat it on the table.

Torian grabbed it and started drinking, but then something caught his attention.

A woman and her daughter were walking through the streets but that wasn't what he was looking at, he was looking at the guy who seemed to follow them.

He looked like a common thug, sleeveless leather jacket, tattered jeans and all that.

He saw the woman and her daughter enter an ally way probably for a shortcut and the guy followed them.

"Hmmm... that looks rather suspicious" Torian said but then went back to his drink "but that ain't none of my business" he said before taking a drink.

Not long after that he heard the screaming of a little girl.

He sat his cup down "Dammit" he groaned before grabbing his helmet and putting it on "well it's not like I was on vacation" he said getting up, he left some money and pulled up his hood.

He walked out of the Café and into the ally way, he found the woman holding her daughter backing up against the wall while the thug was holding a gun.

"P-please, take my money just don't hurt us" the woman begged.

"Shut up!" The thug said "now maybe if you let me have some fun I won't touch your daughter" he smirked.

"So you're a pervert too" Asked Torian making all of them look at him.

The thug turned to him and pointed his gun at Torian "who are you? Some hero wannabe?".

"Yeah, I'm your friendly neighborhood Knight-man" Torian said sarcastically "but more importantly, someone who had their milkshake time ruined".

"Are you stupid?" The thug asked but then pointed his gun again "you know what? Just drop dead".

The fired a shot but then Torian pulled out his sword and in one swift move deflected the bullet.

He dashed forward, sliced the gun in half, grabbed the thug by the neck and slammed him on the wall.

"Never ruin a man's time with his milkshake" Torian said then turned his head to the woman and her daughter "you two, leave".

"Thank you" the woman said while picking up her daughter and leaving.

Torian turned back to the thug "ok so how should I do this? Leave you to the cops or..." Torian trailed off seeing something on the man's exposed shoulder, it was a picture of a container spilling something on a skull "Wait a minute, I know that tattoo, you're in the Toxic Waste gang, from Zaun, what's someone like you doing here in Piltover?".

The man groaned and started glaring at Torian "screw you! I ain't telling you nothing".

"Oh!" Torian replied and then tightened his hold on the man's throat "you know I was just gonna beat you up then leave you, but now that I know you're hiding something" suddenly the light and shadows In the ally way got more intense "I want answers".

 **Time skip:**

Torian was on a rooftop looking at a warehouse that was across the street.

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Asked Torian "I mean, sure it's big but it's the first place the good guys are going to search" he was looking at the back entrance that was guarded by two people "well, let's just get this over with".

He went over the cliff and dropped to the ground, before he reached it, he made a hand of darkness that grabbed the roof top to slow down his fall.

He landed without a noise and hid behind a few boxes, he looked over and saw the two guards still looking around.

Torian then made a small spike of darkness in his hand and threw it at the light bulb that was above the guards.

The light bulb exploded and the guards pulled out their guns looking around in the dark "what the? What's that".

Torian immediately dashed forward pulling out his sword, he sliced off the head of one of them, before the other can do anything he met the same fate.

"Whoever makes fun of being able to see in the dark is an idiot" Torian whispered, he grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it.

He walked inside and immediately ran behind a few boxes for cover, he looked over them and saw the warehouse full of thugs from the same gang moving around boxes.

"What do they have planning?" He whispered to himself he was about to sneak closer but then...

"Don't move" said a strong voice from behind Torian while pointing something at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Torian asked raising his hands.

"Thought that you could sneak around, didn't you?" Said the voice smugly "but you Toxic Waste gang idiots can't match my intelligence".

"Wait... you think I'm with them?" Asked Torian "sorry to tell you this but you got the wrong guy".

"Yeah right" the person chuckled "you expect me to believe that".

"Well well well" said a thug making both Torian and the person behind him look to see all the thugs aiming at them "look at what we have here".

Torian looked at who was talking to him earlier, it was a man in his mid-thirties, he had neatly combed hair, was wearing steampunk themed armor and was holding a high tech looking hammer.

"Put your guns down, or your friend here Is getting shocked" the man said as the top of his hammer started making sparks.

The thugs looked between each other before one of them talked "kill him, he's not one of us".

"He isn't?" The man said looking at Torian who was secretly reaching for his sword.

"I know it's not the best time, but I told you so" Torian said grabbing the handle.

"You know what, don't bother, we'll kill you both, fire!" One of the thugs yelled.

They started shooting and Torian immediately created a wall of darkness in front of him and the man to portect them.

"What the?" The man said but Torian grabbed him and jumped behind a few boxes.

"Questions later, survive now!" Torian yelled, he pulled out his sword, flashed to a wall and jumped from it down to two thugs cutting them down.

The others aimed at Torian but then the man came out of cover and shot a blast from his hammer taking down three in one shot.

Torian started dodging bullets and cutting down thugs, while the man started shooting and smash them with his hammer.

Torian created a few spikes of darkness and shot them at a few taking them out and the man just finished the last few with another blast.

"Well that's the last of them" panted Torian while sheathing his sword.

"Yes, but I have to ask, if you're not with them then what are you doing here?" Asked the man.

"I found one of their gang members In town and he... kindly told me about this place" Torian replied and then started looking around "but he didn't know what they were doing exactly".

"Well let's see shall we?" Said the man walking up to one of the boxes and opening them.

Inside the box was a glass container full of green bubbly liquid, Torian checked another box and found the same thing.

"Their moving chemicals?" Torian asked looking at the man who held one of the containers in his hand.

"I've seen this before" the man inspected "Singed uses these in the Institute of war during matches, just a small amount is bad, but this much is dangerous".

Torian noticed something on one of the bodies, he pulled it out and saw it was a piece of paper with something written on it.

"Hey look at this" Torian said drawing the attention of the man and then started reading "bring the chemicals here, and then there's an address".

He handed the paper to the man and he read it "I know that address, it's an abandoned airport at the edge of the city".

"Well, that's where I'm going" Torian said "are you gonna join me?".

"Yes, but first, who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Torian Twilight" Torian replied.

"Well Torian, you should feel honored" the man then took a pose with his hammer "because you get to work with the one and only Jayce, the Defender of tomorrow".

Torian just stood there blinking under his helmet.

"You never heard of me did you?" Said Jayce in a tired tone.

"Not even once" Torian shook his head.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


End file.
